Halo 3 Beta
The Halo 3 Beta was a phase in the development of Halo 3, produced by Bungie Studios and organized by Microsoft. It was the open beta of the video game Halo 3, which was later released by Bungie on September 25th, 2007. Details of the Beta The Halo 3 Beta was an intermediate build of the multiplayer functionality of Halo 3. It was first released to selected members of the public on May 11, 2007, and its purpose was to collect information and feedback from the millions of playtest games played through the multiplayer beta to refine Bungie Studio's final multiplayer product and to advertise Halo 3.http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9491 Over the four weeks of the Beta, 820,000 unique users clocked up over 12 million hours of play - the equivalent of a single person playing Halo 3 for 1,400 years (Xbox 360 world magazine). Entrance Because it was highly popular, there were only three phases for the general public to enter into to have access to the multiplayer beta. Phase One Phase One consisted of getting onto www.halo3.com after the Halo 3 Starry Night'' CGI Trailer that aired on December 14, 2006http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Starry_Night. Players that entered into www.halo3.com quickly enough were selected to participate in Phase One, and received an email notification on the week of January 22-26, 2007. Phase Two: The Rule of Three Players interested in entering via Phase Two were to play at least three hours of Halo 2 multiplayer sessions on an Xbox 360 on Xbox Live during the three day period beginning February 1st at 12:01 am EST and ending February 3rd at 11:59 pm EST and had to be of 17 years of age or older. Afterward, players signed up on www.halo3.com on February 5th at 1:00PM EST for their chance to participate in the Halo 3 multiplayer beta. If the player was one of the first 13,333 to do this and meet the requirements, they would receive an invite notification on February 11th or February 12th to participate in the multiplayer beta. If not selected to participate in the multiplayer beta through Phases One or Two, interested players had a third chance to enter. Phase Three: Crackdown Crackdown, a video game unrelated to the Halo series, was released on February 20, 2007 (Feb 22 - Asian territories, Feb 24 - European markets). Players could get into the Halo 3 beta by purchasing specially marked boxes of Crackdown. Dead citation link These boxes of Crackdown included an invite to participate in the Halo 3 Multi-player beta when it became available. Owners of Crackdown that had access to an Xbox 360 console with a hard drive and a valid Xbox Live Gold subscription could simply download the Halo 3 Beta by selecting "Downloads" on the Crackdown main menu, then select "Download Halo 3 Beta". After the Halo 3 Beta finished downloading, players would then select "Downloads" on the Crackdown main menu, then select "Play Halo 3 Beta". Also note that to play the Halo 3 Beta, you MUST have had the Crackdown disc in your Xbox 360 console. This means that you could not rent the game to just play the beta, nor could you buy the game, download the Beta, and sell the game. Bugs and Errors Numerous problems had been encountered with the Halo 3 Beta, one such problem being a 14-hour setback in its release for many Crackdown users, downloading errors, and matchmaking errors. To compensate the gamers, Bungie had extended the period of play until June 10, 2007 at 11:59 PM PDT (from June 6th, 2007, which was the originally intended end date). Included Features The Beta test featured the majority of features from the final Multi-player experience, though it had been hinted that not all will be shown. The features were: Weapons UNSC *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *Missile Pod *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M90 Close Assault Weapon System *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *W/AV M6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle *M7/Caseless Sub Machine Gun *M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade *M6G Pistol (Available through glitch) Covenant *Brute Shot *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-25 Carbine "Spiker" *Plasma Grenade *Spike Grenade *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Energy Sword (Available through glitch) Vehicles UNSC *M12 Warthog LRV *M274 Mongoose ULATV Covenant *Ghost *Banshee *Wraith (Available through glitch) Equipments *Bubble Shield *Portable Gravity Lift *Power Drainer *Trip Mine Maps *High Ground *Snowbound *Valhalla Matchmaking Features: *"Party Up" *"Veto" Saved Films Features: *"File Share" *"Theater" Trivia *When some people first started playing the Halo 3 Beta, the loading screen said "Love, Bungie", after the usual and typical "Loading..." and "Halo 3 Beta". *During the Beta, several players posted videos of a possible version of the Master Chief's face. This face was an Easter egg left by Bungie, and is, in truth, a photoshopped picture of one of their employees. *In the Halo 3 Beta, the MA5C Assault Rifle had a animation where the charging handle would move back and forth when firing. In the final version, this was changed for reasons Bungie has never revealed. *The Spartan models in the beta were far more detailed than the final version, including paint chips and dents in the armor. They also had a bit more contrast in the visor of their armor. In addition, by what can be observed from the paint chips and dents, it can be noted that the Spartan model used in Halo 3 Beta is actually the same model they used for John-117 in the actual Campaign. *On May 11th, both members of the press and people part of the "Friends and Family" program got the Beta 5 days before everyone else. Sources Category: Halo 3